The hell he would tell it to someone else
by Asrafarel
Summary: vous aimez Mizuki? Vous aimez Keigo? vous aimerez donc cette fic. si, si. drabble, à voir pour donner naissance à quelque chose de plus conséquent par la suite. ça dépend de vous. TT


Disclaimer: oui, j'aimerais beaucoup acheter les droits de prince of tennis no oujisama (c'est pour les puristes et les pas puristes TT), mais j'ai pas les sous pour, malheureusement.

A.N : j'ai traversé une longue période de vide et de…#ahem…petite déviance lyrique TT''# en fait j'ai épiloguer vingt-cinq ans avec Sheyenne sur Mizuki (gomen a elle, j'ai du être très saoulante TT) et je lui ai proposé et promis une fic sur un perso qu'elle a choisi. En l'occurrence je me suis collée à montrer la ressemblance entre Keigo et Mizuki.  
Si je devais résumer les deux individus, je dirais : '_'Au delà du bien et du mal, il y a le beau._ '' (comme le disait l'ami et très vénéré maître Baudelaire.)

On va voir si vous vous faites avoir. TT  
C'est Keigo qui parle le premier.  
Enjoy :D  
…………………..ou pas.

Et non…c'est toujours pas yaoi…ni shounen-ai. TT inconvertible la vieille Asra XD

The hell he would tell it to someone else...

-Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit.  
Mizuki lâcha un soupire. Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond un moment, puis son regard se perdit dans le vague.  
-Tu es vraiment fou de prendre tellement de responsabilités.  
-Presque pas celle d'avant…  
-Tu vois bien où ça te mène…  
-…mais je m'en moque.  
Atobe émit un petit rire, qui sonnait distinctement le faux et le désabusé. L'autre baissa la tête.  
-Regardes donc ces mains pâles où saillent les veines…  
-Ce n'est rien du tout.  
-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?  
Hajime fixa les doigts blancs et graciles, puis les veines qui couraient le long des tendons. Le sang battait régulièrement son rythme de tambour.  
-Il y a des choses bien plus importantes.  
-Trois jours…peut-être quatre ?  
-Je sais bien que je déroge aux règles.  
-Fichu planning…  
Il tourna brusquement son regard vers le sol avec un air contrarié. Rien ne trahissait l'irritation si ce n'était ses yeux ; marrons, profonds comme des miroirs sans tain.  
-…mais je m'en moque.  
-Regarde-moi ce désordre.  
Mizuki s'agita, mécaniquement. Il passa une main sur les rideaux, chassa une poussière absente, remit nerveusement trois mèches de cheveux en place et sa main tomba lourdement à son côté, se figea, agitée de spasmes presque imperceptibles.  
-J'ai des priorités.  
Ce fut au tour de Keigo de laisser aller sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier de la chaise. Il se saisit d'un livre et le posa, ouvert, sur son visage. Les paupières closes, à l'abris sous les mots.  
-C'est invivable.  
La voix du jeune manager était monocorde.  
-Des priorités plus vitales que ça…  
Et la sienne sonnait inintéressée.  
-Une vraie porcherie…  
Sa voix s'éteignit. Il y eut un effort vague pour remettre en place un pli de vêtement.  
-…que ces futilités…  
-C'est insupportable, ce désordre.  
Mizuki avait toujours très mal toloré l'imprévu et le chaos, à plus forte raison le désordre.  
-Et qui est-ce que ça dérange dans le fond ?  
-Ca me court sur les nerfs.  
-Qui est-ce que ça regarde ?  
Atobe étendit les bras dans un mouvement théâtral, mais ils revinrent pesament se croiser sur son ventre. Il soupira, le livre glissa et tomba à terre. Il n'y eut pas d'accros à la couverture, mais quelques pages se cornèrent.  
-Tu ne pourras pas l'imposer longtemps…  
-Comme si on allait me faire des remarques…  
Il rit à nouveau ; sardoniquement. Puis il fixa le lustre, qui se balançait mollement. La fenêtre était ouverte.  
-…ce maläestorm cataclysmique.  
-Je fais ce que je veux.  
-Il va falloir te reprendre.  
-Tout ce que je veux.  
-Ils ne pensent jamais à toi.  
-Je n'ai besoin de l'avis de personne.  
-Ils sont persuadés que tes nerfs sont en acier.  
-Je n'ai besoin de la compréhension de personne.  
-Et que ta force est inébranlable.  
Mizuki fendit agressivement l'air d'une main. Elle s'immobilisa dans sa course et se posa avec douceur sur le bureau. Il n'y avait là aucune capitulation, simplement l'usure du quotidien.  
-Ni de l'aide de personne.  
-Que rien ne t'atteind ; ni le doute…  
Ses doigts se rétractèrent et se crispèrent sur le sous-main. Sa peau frémit, juste une seconde.  
-Que m'importe ce qu'ils pensent !  
-…ni la colère…  
-Ils comptent tous sur moi.  
-…ni la tristesse…  
-Je n'ai qu'à leur montrer le même visage.  
Atobe se mit à sourire à pleines dents. Mimant les mots, masquant les stigmates de la lassitude.  
-….et surtout pas la fatigue.  
-Cette éternelle confidence.  
Parodie.  
-Et regarde le résultat.  
-Ca me va si bien.  
Parodie de parodie.  
-Tu ne vois donc pas que ça te détruit lentement ?  
-Ils sont aveugles de toute façon.  
-C'est comme le ver qui ronge la chair.  
Le regard de Mizuki devint distant. Les orbes brunes se voilèrent un moment, une ombre les fit trembler, les paupières se clorent un bref instant, puis son regard se focalisa à nouveau sur la pièce autour de lui, errant sur les détails, mais amer…amer et nauséux. Il nota que l'aiguille longue de la montre au dessus du bureau sautait deux fois toutes les deux secondes, que le papier peint était terne et la moquette délavée. Pourtant l'ensemble n'était pas bien vieux…  
-Ils m'aiment, ils m'admirent…  
-…obstinément…  
-…si je tombe, ils tomberont tous.  
-…malheureusement…  
-Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je changerais.  
-…rien ne peut défaire l'étreinte de ces sangsues.  
-Cruauté s'il en est.  
-Alors tu vas continuer de marcher la tête haute.  
-Evidement, je ne vais pas lâcher prise.  
-C'est si facile…  
-Sourire avenant ou peut-être très faux.  
-Personne ne voit la différence.  
-Assurance dans les gestes et présence imposante.  
-Ils ne s'habituent jamais au mensonge.  
-Et puis la voix, parce qu'ils y réagissent si vite.  
-Ils t'écoutent déverser ton insidieux venin…  
-Surtout ne rien trahir de l'image qu'on a de vous…  
-…et te regarde distiller le poison dans le sucre.  
-…qu'on a de soi.  
Keigo se redressa et fixa le miroir en face de lui. Un sourire ineffable tordit ses lèvres. Il tendit la main vers son reflet et essuya négligement les larmes qui ne couleront jamais. Il se leva et contempla un moment le salon vide et austère de sa retraite solitaire.  
-L'un dans l'autre ils avalent toujours la friandise…  
Hajime posa une main sur le carreau de sa fenêtre et scruta le ciel avec indifférence.  
-C'est juste un groupe d'animaux stupides.

---------------------------------------------------

A.N: Et ben non, ils se parlent pas. TT Vous pouvez lire les répliques de l'un et de l'autre séparément, ça fait deux petits monologues. Qui s'est fait avoir ! qui ! dites-moi que mon truc à marcher ! TT reviewez…Asra do love reviews. X3

Le "je" c'est Keigo et son narcissisme profond.  
Le ''tu'' c'est Mizuki et sa distance habituelle.

L'un et l'autre parlent pour eux, mais dans le fond ils se décrivent tous les deux. Sont forts…très forts. XD

et pour celles que ça intéresse, voilà uniquement le dialogue.

-Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit.  
-Tu es vraiment fou de prendre tellement de responsabilités.  
-Presque pas celle d'avant…  
-Tu vois bien où ça te mène…  
-…mais je m'en moque.  
-Regardes donc ces mains pâles où saillent les veines…  
-Ce n'est rien du tout.  
-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?  
-Il y a des choses bien plus importantes.  
-Trois jours…peut-être quatre ?  
-Je sais bien que je déroge aux règles.  
-Fichu planning…  
-…mais je m'en moque.  
-Regarde-moi ce désordre.  
-J'ai des priorités.  
-C'est invivable.  
-Des priorités plus vitales que ça…  
-Une vraie porcherie…  
-…que ces futilités…  
-C'est insupportable, ce désordre.  
-Et qui est-ce que ça dérange dans le fond ?  
-Ca me court sur les nerfs.  
-Qui est-ce que ça regarde ?  
-Tu ne pourras pas l'imposer longtemps…  
-Comme si on allait me faire des remarques…  
-…ce maläestorm cataclysmique.  
-Je fais ce que je veux.  
-Il va falloir te reprendre.  
-Tout ce que je veux.  
-Ils ne pensent jamais à toi.  
-Je n'ai besoin de l'avis de personne.  
-Ils sont persuadés que tes nerfs sont en acier.  
-Je n'ai besoin de la compréhension de personne.  
-Et que ta force est inébranlable.  
-Ni de l'aide de personne.  
-Que rien ne t'atteind ; ni le doute…  
-Que m'importe ce qu'ils pensent !  
-…ni la colère…  
-Ils comptent tous sur moi.  
-…ni la tristesse…  
-Je n'ai qu'à leur montrer le même visage.  
-….et surtout pas la fatigue.  
-Cette éternelle confidence.  
-Et regarde le résultat.  
-Ca me va si bien.  
-Tu ne vois donc pas que ça te détruit lentement ?  
-Ils sont aveugles de toute façon.  
-C'est comme le ver qui ronge la chair.  
-Ils m'aiment, ils m'admirent…  
-…obstinément…  
-…si je tombe, ils tomberont tous.  
-…malheureusement…  
-Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je changerais.  
-…rien ne peut défaire l'étreinte de ces sangsues.  
-Cruauté s'il en est.  
-Alors tu vas continuer de marcher la tête haute.  
-Evidement, je ne vais pas lâcher prise.  
-C'est si facile…  
-Sourire avenant ou peut-être très faux.  
-Personne ne voit la différence.  
-Assurance dans les gestes et présence imposante.  
-Ils ne s'habituent jamais au mensonge.  
-Et puis la voix, parce qu'ils y réagissent si vite.  
-Ils t'écoutent déverser ton insidieux venin…  
-Surtout ne rien trahir de l'image qu'on a de vous…  
-…et te regarde distiller le poison dans le sucre.  
-…qu'on a de soi.  
-L'un dans l'autre ils avalent toujours la friandise…  
-C'est juste un groupe d'animaux stupides.


End file.
